


The Sun to her Moon

by queerayyy



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, spock is in there too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 12:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerayyy/pseuds/queerayyy
Summary: After a big argument, Nyota wants to make amends- when all the other ships are destroyed, however, she isn't sure she'll ever get that chance.Written for the 2018 Fanwork Exchange from @sapphicstartrek on Tumblr.





	The Sun to her Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of thanks to the amazing [LittleGemstone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGemstone/profile) who was a great beta reader!

A pang of panic shot through her as she looked at the screen. At first, it had been because of the debris from the other ships hurtling towards them, but then it dawned on her- they were all gone. With no time to warn them of the danger they were heading towards, they fell for the trap laid out for them like mice being led into a mouse trap. Everyone was gone now and Gaila…

She couldn’t bear to think what happened to her. Did she get sucked out into the cold vacuum of space? Did she get hit by one of the shots that tore apart the ships? Or was she able to survive, now fearing for her life while stuck in a section of the ship she couldn’t escape from? Could she have even made it to an escape pod or was her life taken from her right before she was able to escape by the hand of some evil irony?

Questions kept racing through her head. It couldn’t end like this. Their argument yesterday had been anything but nice, yet she couldn’t accept that this was how she came to her end. Not before she apologized and gave her ‘I’m sorry about our argument and shouldn’t have said the things I did’ tacos. Nyota smiled painfully as she remembered the excited look on Gaila’s face having discovered tacos for the first time. It had been her go-to comfort food ever since, and somehow she was always able to convince Nyota to eat them with her. Except for last night…

 _“You do realize you can’t control me right?”_ Gaila’s tone was a mix between upset and angry, _“If I want to see someone I should be able to, I shouldn’t have to consult with you first on whether or not you’re home!”_ Nyota huffed,

 _“Last time I checked we live together, and when you make agreements, you keep them so no one has to yell at one another and are able to actually have a decent relationship.”_ Gaila sat down on the couch, trying to go about her business but couldn’t help replying,

 _“Actually I know how to live with other people, but maybe you’re the problem here. You should get laid some time if you’re that jealous.”_ She looked down at her PADD, softly adding, _“Might help your stuck up mood too.”_ Nyota laughed in disbelief,

 _“You think I’m jealous? Of you? Get a grip. I don’t need some stranger to validate the fact that I feel good about myself. Maybe you should think about trying it out, it’s called self-confidence.”_ Gaila let out a huff, shaking her heading and refusing to look at Nyota. Nyota slammed down her own PADD on the table making Gaila flinch and look at her again, _“Don’t you dare bring another guy in here until one of us moves out.”_ Gaila rolled her eyes and stood up from the table. She replicated a taco and took the plate. She had walked out, probably heading to eat at one of the picnic tables in the park opposite to the dormitories. Nyota decided to let her be, attempting to revise for her Klingon semantics exam even though she knew full well it was pointless- her focus would be solely on their argument.

She had already regretted all the words that had come out of her mouth and decided to apologize by the next day, but when everyone was forced to attend the hearing of Kirk which then got cut short by the Vulcan distress call there had been no time to actually do so. It had been gnawing on her that she hadn’t seen which ship Gaila had been on, but after a quick look through the crew manifest she figured out it wasn’t the Enterprise. Now this knowledge was killing her inside.

Another series of what-if scenario’s played in her mind, now wondering if she should’ve stayed on the Farragut, or ask that she be moved to the same ship as Gaila, whichever it might’ve been. It didn’t matter though, because Gaila was gone, and Spock had said transporting would be impossible so even if she had made it to an escape pod it would’ve been impossible for her to get back until the device had been deactivated. If that was even possible.

~~

Captain Pike had not returned, leaving Spock in charge. She had tried not to bother him with a possible rescue mission when he was still processing the events that had occurred, but when he headed towards the elevator, she knew she had to talk to him or her chance to save Gaila would be gone.

“I’m sorry,” She looked at Spock, “I’m so sorry for your loss.” The distraught look on his face almost made her feel guilty for asking, but she couldn’t just not ask. “I know this might not be the best time to ask, but I need to know if there were survivors from the other ships.” A look of recognition dawned on his face.

“There was someone important to you on one of those ships, wasn’t there?” She nodded, “We will scan the wreckage to see if there are any survivors.” The turbolift doors opened and he stepped out, leaving Nyota with her thoughts once more. This time she wasn’t about to be consumed by them, however, her hope now giving her the energy to focus on her job.

Thankfully her focus on her job had kept her distracted until they completed the scans, and she hadn’t even realized they had found the escape pods until Spock gave her the order to alert sickbay to prepare for the survivors.

“Lieutenant, go to the sickbay and give me a report of the condition of the survivors and whether they have any information relevant to our mission.”

“Yes sir, immediately.” Nyota mouthed a thank you to Spock, heading straight to sickbay.

Once there she immediately noticed Gaila’s vibrant red hair, and for a few seconds she just stood there, just letting it sink in. McCoy was treating her for what seemed to be a head injury, now turning her head to the entrance she said something Nyota couldn’t hear, but McCoy nodded and walked over to the next patient. Nyota took this as a sign to walk over to Gaila, immediately embracing her.

“I was so worried about you.” Gaila winced, making Nyota let go, “Oh no I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you. Are you alright?” Her expression was filled with worry, but Gaila smiled gently, just like always.

“Mostly. I had a mild concussion and a bruised rib but I should be fine with some rest.” Her expression now became more serious, “I don’t have memory loss though, and I feel I should apologize for my behaviour. You were right.”

“I should be the one apologizing. The way I acted was very immature and I shouldn’t have attacked you like that. When I got angry, every bad thought I’ve had just escaped my mouth before I could think about it, and that wasn’t okay.” She reached out to a strand of hair and tucked it behind her ear, now showing clearly the place she got injured.

“You were right though,” Gaila bit her lip, “I used them to feel better about myself. I guess I didn’t fully realize it until you said it. I never felt anything for them, they were just there so I could feel good about myself. But… the reason I found out wasn’t just because you yelled at me, believe it or not.” They both smiled, Gaila now looked at Nyota intensely.

Nyota was almost scared to ask, but her curiosity got the better of her; “What was it?” Gaila’s radiant smile made her feel butterflies in her stomach. With more certainty than ever, Gaila replied,

“You.” It took a few seconds to realize what she was implying, giving Gaila time to continue talking, “Any time I’m with you I feel at home. Like you’re the sun to my moon. You make my world a brighter place, and I should’ve figured it out sooner. But now that I know, I just want to be with you more than anything.”

Her hand reached out to Nyota’s face, lingering at her cheek. Nyota took her hand in her own, giving it a small peck and leaning forward. Gaila leaned in and closed the space between them, their lips touching. Gaila’s lips were soft, the kiss was as gentle as Gaila herself. Nyota couldn’t help but smile slightly, the feeling was better than any song or book could ever describe. Though maybe Gaila’s words were the closest anyone could get. They parted for a few seconds. Nyota unconsciously touched her forehead against Gaila’s, but Gaila pushed her away with a loud “ouch”

“Ah, I’m sorry! I forgot.” Gaila quickly regained her smile, however, making Nyota raise an eyebrow, “Maybe I should ask the doctor to fix you up.”

“Don’t worry. I’ve felt better than I’ve done in ages.” Gaila retorted, and while she was still worried, Nyota had to admit she felt the same. Catching Gaila’s eye again a blush spread across her cheeks. Biting her lip she wagered another kiss to which Gaila happily obliged. A warm feeling spread through her, the thrill of finally having what she had yearned for so long; it was entrancing. A cough behind her made her turn around.

“I’m sorry to disturb you two but I really need to treat my patient now.” Reluctantly stepping aside, Nyota decided she should get back to her job and let McCoy do his.

“I’ll get back when I’ve given the captain my report.” She squeezed Gaila’s hand which she was still holding as if she was scared to lose her again. “You get better okay?”

“Aye sir,” Gaila replied, both of them smiling, “You stay out of trouble okay? I don’t mind sharing a room, but I’d rather it not be a hospital room.”

“I will do my best. See you in a bit.” And with a final parting kiss Nyota got back to work, though her thoughts were yet again not where they should be. This time, however, it didn’t matter, for she had found her sun.


End file.
